convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The City of Avalon
The City of Avalon is a sandbox event that is considered canonical to the Convergence Series. It takes place later on in the Flash Point Era, shortly after the events of House of M. It can be found here. Plot On the edge of the multiverse lies a conspicuous city, one that you won’t find on any map. Its name? Avalon. A city that stands on the edge of existence, where its borders a seemingly endless wall of mountains. People say it’s a place where those displaced across the multiverse end up, in a sort of dumping grounds for the lost and wandering. For this reason, this city is made up of disparate elements, some sections rustic and fantastical, with other dominated by technology and modern design. Seasons fluctuate on Avalon, providing long stretches of winter in some parts of the city, while others are touched by an endless spring. It is a city that is growing rapidly, thanks to the dawn of a new multiversal age. It is no easy feat to find oneself in Avalon. No roads exist to and from the strange city. Of all the beings that exist in the multiverse, only an infinitesimal amount would ever find themselves in new worlds, and even a smaller number of those will ever find their way to Avalon. Within Avalon, there exists a hotel, called the Grand Hotel by most, that allows for multiversal travel, but it is forbidden for those unaware of the greater multiverse to be made aware of worlds outside their own. A shrewd businessman runs the hotel, ensuring it is only for the grand elite. For the large majority of Avalon, they can not afford to step within the hotel's hallowed halls. Aside from the staff who run the Grand Hotel, only the Coalition, a multiversal organization dedicated to assisting others, has the means to travel to and from Avalon, though the process is limited. Only those truly lost in the multiverse and seeking relief are brought to Avalon by the group. They can be taken home again, as long as the Coalition has their universe on record. If not, they are simply out of luck. The city, for the most part, is completely isolated. It has no dedicated leader, but representatives from each district of Avalon get a say in what happens to the city overall, but careful attention is paid to city expansion. A train system runs throughout the city, though it is most prevalent in the Rust District and Electric Town. For those who live out in Pumpkin Hills, getting around can be a bit more time-consuming... Locations Rust District A Victorian-esque district dominated by steam-powered technology. It is the largest and most prominent district of Avalon, as it was the first civilized section of the city. The train system originated here, as did the city's first leaders. It's a district that experiences a long period of winter, so it can be an uncomfortable location to live for some. Mist Gardens The posh gardens surrounding the Grand Hotel. It is a fantastic display of beautiful flower beds and unique architecture that is built to resemble a park. It is freely open to the public for now thanks to the adamant opinion of the original designer, much to the chagrin of the Grand Hotel's higher-ups. Despite being closest to the Rust District, it is in a location that experiences a long period of spring. Electric Town The most technologically advanced part of Avalon. The steam technology prevalent in other parts of the city can't be found here, for instead the district is powered solely by electricity, generated by a small facility in the center of the district. It has the most "modern" design, though has elements of what one would associate with cyberpunk. Beings of a more technological bend tend to gravitate toward this district. The Avalon police station is located in Electric Town, though they cover the entire city. The Sea on 14th Street A small section of the city that is submerged in water. It was originally part of the early designs for Electric Town, but a dimensional fluctuation submerged it underwater. It has been made into a thriving district for beings who either need to or prefer to live underwater. Because of its unique placement, it is a district largely isolated from the rest of the city. The Underground Located beneath the city is a sprawling underground district. It was created during the incident that submerged part of the city underwater and is consider uninhabitable by some. Avalon police keep a heavy watch on the district, but despite the stereotype that places of its nature would be a breeding ground for crime, the Underground is a largely peaceful district with residents who just happen to prefer its specific living conditions. Pumpkin Hills On the outskirts of the city lie fields of farmland. It is named after one of the most popular delicacies of the city. The farmland stretches out from Avalon's borders, running up against impassable mountains known as the end of the world. Pumpkin Hills often experiences a standard season cycle but with a decreased winter. Public Eye A detective agency located in the Rust District. While there are no ongoing issues with the Avalon police, but people do still see the need for private detectives. They handle a variety of clients in need and sometimes even assist the police in their duties... Residential Compound This housing complex was designed rapidly out of a need to shelter the heavy intake of new citizens of Avalon in recent times. Though it's located on the edge of the Rust District, it takes on the design and power source of Electric Town. It is not the most ideal place to live in Avalon, but it is suitable enough for many. Coalition Embassy Located on the outskirts of Avalon, the Coalition Embassy is a singular building that looks out-of-place compared to the rest of Avalon. It is here where some Coalition members stay, maintaining their transporter technology and assisting to new members of the city. As a rule, the Coalition keeps out of most governmental business of Avalon. Notable / Memorable Moments * Riesbyfe Stridberg, Azura, Cullen Bloodstone, Blake Dormi, and Alice Twilight, after their appearance in Genesis, appear here. * Byakuya Togami and Phil Connors, after their appearance in House of M, appear here. * Peter Quill, after his appearance in Far Away Lights, appears here, and even meets another incarnation of himself. * Ben Tennyson arrives after his participation in Brand of the Hawk and reunites with Dante. * Eliza Xena arrives in Avalon and makes an attack on a group of citizens. * Lambdadelta, after her appearance in When the Corpses Cry, appears here. * Goro Majima, after his debut in Shadow Over Gotham, appears here. * The Seventh Doctor, after his appearance in Fusion, appears here. * Deslin Rowe and Theo Raeken, after their debut in A Night in Terror Town and subsequent reunion in Ragnarok, appear here. * Severa, who later debuts in Right Hand of the Magic God, arrives here after a time-travel attempt goes wrong. Trivia * Avalon is a setting original to the Convergence Series, and has been featured in the side stories Avalon Interlude ''and [[The Grand Hotel|''The Grand Hotel]].'' * Avalon has also appeared in ''Right Hand of the Magic God, with one chapter in particular taking place within it. Category:Casual RPs Category:The City of Avalon